Cody and Bailey Off Deck at College
by kick-fan-99
Summary: Follow Cody and Bailey with their lives after high school and when they are off to college. I have no clue how long this story will last though.
1. Chapter 1

(Cody and Bailey are both starting college at Yale.)

Cody- Hello. My name is Cody Martin and I came to register for a dorm.

Guy- Any specifications?

Cody- Yeah, do you have one near Bailey Pickett's room?

Guy- Oh yeah. I have one right across from her dorm. Will that be okay?

Cody- Perfect. Thank you so much.

Guy- Sure. There will be an extra fee for the special room. Your dorm is number 107 which is right across the hall.

Cody- Again, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. Oh, and if Bailey asks I was never here.

Guy- No problem.

Bailey- (opens the door to her dorm ad Cody hides behind the desk.) I just heard the strangest thing.

Guy- What did you hear?

Bailey- My boyfriend Cody.

Guy- Are you saying that Cody's strange?

Bailey- No! Cody is the sweetest feller and I love him with all my heart.

Guy- Okay then. (Bailey goes back to her dorm) Cody you can get up now. (Cody stands up) you know when a girl says that she loves you, then it's time to dump her.

Cody- Why would I dump her? I love her too. We are perfect for each other.

Guy-Well if you love her then go talk to her.

Cody- Not right now. I need time to how to greet her. It needs to be extra special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

(Bailey is in her room organizing her things and she hears a knock at the door and answers it.)

Bailey- (sees Cody at the door) CODY! (picks her up and spins her around.) I can't believe you came to visit me!

Cody- Why wouldn't I come to see my favorite girl in the world?

Bailey- Well, I just thought that you would be going to some other college far away and you wouldn't be able to visit. But who cares you're here! (they kiss and they walk into Bailey's room.)

Cody- (sits on Bailey's bed and so does she.) So what have you been doing over the summer?

Bailey- Oh, nothing much. Mostly thinking about what college you were going to and helping my parents on the farm. I would've called but my phone broke and Kettlecorn doesn't get internet. I miss when we saw each other every day. But now since you're now going to another college that still won't happen.

Cody- I miss those days too. But we still can see each other every day.

Bailey- Video chat doesn't count. We still wouldn't be face to face.

Cody- But we wouldn't use video chat.

Bailey- What are you talking about?

Cody- So the day we graduated I spoke to the admissions guy and he said that he mixed up me and Zack's applications. I never even knew Zack applied. But apparently I did get in.

Bailey- Cody that is amazing!

Cody- Well there is something else I have to tell you.

Bailey- What?

Cody- ...

**SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU WITH A HOOK EVEN THOUGH YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

**So how would you guys like it if every chapter I put up a random question and you all answered it? Cause I really wanted to do that. The first reviewer that answers each question will be put on my favorite author list so people will look at your stories and profile. So this weeks question is...**

**If your life was a song, what song would it be?**

**Keep in mind you all that if you don't give me your username and just review as guest that I can not put you on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cody- Just come with me.

Bailey- Okay. I kind of want to know what we're doing though.

Cody- I told you just come with me. (takes her hand and walks her across the hall to his dorm)

Bailey- Cody, why are we in someone else's dorm?

Cody- It's not someone else's, it's mine!

Bailey- Really?

Cody- Yep, I specifically asked to have a dorm near yours. It cost a little extra but my beautiful Bailey's comet is worth it. Will you help me decorate? We will be here for the next for or so years.

Bailey- Of course I will. You're the best. I hope you know I love you! (kisses Cody and starts to decorate his room with him)

Cody- Where should I put this picture of you?

Bailey- How about over here on the dresser so every morning I will be the first thing I see. Well except for your eyelids.

Cody- Good idea. Perfect, just like you.

Bailey- Oh Cody you're so romantic. (they kiss and as they do Cody's room mate Zach walks in. Just so you know it is a different Zach than Cody's brother Zack but it does come up later.)

Zach- Woah, when did I get two new room mates?

Cody- Hey. You must be Zach my room mate. I'm COdy and this is girlfriend Bailey. She lives in the dorm across the hall so you'll probably be seeing her a lot.

Zach- I'd like to see even more than I think I will.

Cody- (stands in front of Bailey like he is protecting her) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who ever said that you could hit on my girlfriend? She's mine.

Bailey- It's okay Cody. You don't have to stand up for me. (angrily) I can do it all by myself.

Zach- So, uh when did hotsie over here get to be a big girl?

Bailey- Oh that's it you're on. (starts heading over to him so she can hit him but Cody stops her.)

Cody- Bailey, calm down.

Bailey- Sorry, sometimes I get so angry I just snap and get too defensive.

Zach- So I'm guessing you two just met today so why don't you just break up, right here right now?

Cody- Oh, so you think we just met today. Okay, I may have done that when I was 12 but now, oh please. I'd never just love a girl the day we met. It takes time.

Bailey- And you can't change the fact that we will be together forever. I've dated people like you and you're no good. I mean there was Moose, Bobby (made up sorry if there was any confusion), and almost Cody's brother Zack. Wow, so people with the same name are alike. But anyways, you can't call girls hot and expect them to love you. It just doesn't happen.

Cody- Yeah. Okay Bailey let's just go now... (they run out of the room to go talk to the guy about changing room mates.)

Bailey- Excuse me we have a question.

Cody- Yeah. My room mate Zach is hitting on my girlfriend and it's making us uncomfortable. Would you mind moving him to a different dorm?

Guy- Oh everyone was right, you do make a cute couple!

Bailey- Thank you, but just please get him out of the room.

Guy- Sure. We'll give him a letter tomorrow morning.

Bailey- Thank you so much. But does that mean that Cody will get his own room?

Guy- Yes, unless another student comes and needs a dorm, but I doubt that will happen.

Cody- Cool thanks. You know he was just so rude to Bailey trying to pick her up.

Guy- Yeah, he's been doing that since he got here. You're lucky that this is his last year.

Bailey- Really? He seems really young by the way he acts.

Cody- Yeah. I thought he was our age. He really seems not that smart. How did he get into this school?

Guy- His dad is best friends with the admissions guy.

Cody and Bailey- ohhhh.

Guy- Yeah, he's an airhead.

Cody- Hey Bailey, I'll help you decorate your room.

Bailey- Okay. (they walk to Bailey's room and are startled by the room mate she didn't know she had.)

* * *

**Well, there you go, chapter 3. The random question of the chapter is...**

**If you could star in your own TV show, what would it be about and what character would you play?**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	4. THE END!

Hey, guys. Sorry if any of you were interested in this story. I lost inspiration a while ago but haven't done anything about it. Ya know school and stuff. If anyone would like to continue this story, just let me know and I will gladly hand it over. I do have another story though! It's called A Day in the Life of the Brewers. It's a Kickin It story for anyone who's interested. Feel free to check it out!

Again, I'm really sorry. This was my first fanfiction. I didn't even know about fanfiction when I wrote it on my iPod a few months before I published it.

But ya. Good bye for now! This story might come back later, but I doubt it.


End file.
